Sans
Sans is the brother of Papyrus and a major character in UnderTale. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin. Profile Sans is a lazy skeleton who loves puns. He is occasionally shown drinking ketchup and has a very strong connection with his brother Papyrus. Sans, like his brother, is a sentry of Snowdin, although unlike Papyrus, Sans is too lazy to actually do his job. He does sell Hotdogs and Hot-cats at his sentry post. He is a nihilist. In Genocide, he will gladly dunk a child (like Frisk). He makes occasional comments that appear hostile to the human, however, he always passes them off as jokes. His relationship toward the human usually depends on what route you take. He hates "dirty brother killers." (anyone who kills his brother, Papyrus) Appearance He wears a blue goat with a grey hood (where he has his ketchup storage). He wears a white T-shirt and some black sweatpants that have one white stripe on each leg. He wears white or pink slippers. He has a permanent smile. (in some comics or in Fanon, he can frown) Personality Sans is generally lazy despite having 3 sentry positions, fans have speculated this may be a cover. He loves puns and knock-knock jokes. he cares for his brother a lot. Despite his laziness, he is very good at knowing other timelines. He hides this very well. On the Genocide Run however, Sans becomes serious, threatening and fighting the player in the last corridor. This is the only possible way to fight Sans and it is widely considered the hardest fight in the game. He has depression due to Frisk's constant resets. Powers and Abilities He's statistically the weakest monster due to having only 1 HP, and DF. Despite this, he is easily the most difficult fight in the game, mainly due to the ability to dodge every attack, and also through KARMA (KR). He cannot be physically beaten, he can only be outlasted. He also understands Wingding speech. He has a masterful control of Blue Mode and can change the direction of gravity. He also can summon bones that can drain a person's HP over time, in addition to doing 1 DMG per frame. The draining effect is referred to as 'KARMA', which implies that the strength of the drain differs based on how many monsters you have killed. However, there is no way to test this, as you can only fight him after reaching LV 19. Sans can summon lasers referred to in the game's code as 'Gaster Blaster', skulls that somewhat resemble the DT Extraction machine in the True Lab and one of Asriel's attacks, the Hyper Goner (in the True Pacifist route) The blasters shoot beams of light that inflict damage in the same way as the bones he summons. Many of these can be summoned at once. In the second half of his battle, he can also summon bones to attack the player's SOUL as they navigate the battle menu. Sans is the only monster in the game who can dodge of his own accord. He dodges regardless of the power of your strike until he falls asleep. Weaknesses He tires out during the duration of your battle, eventually falling asleep - where you can kill him to end the fight. there is no way to spare him or get around him (in Genocide, if you killed his brother or killed 5 or more monsters). Attempting to spare him will result in a game over, displaying the text: "Geeeeettt dunked on!!" while playing a sped-up version of DogSong. List of AUs involving Sans: * Insane Dust! Sans * UnderMashUp * AlphaTale (Alpha! Sans / Error404! Sans) * UnderFell (Fell! Sans) * UnderSwap (Swap! Sans) * Insanity!Tale (INSANITY! Sans / HIM) * OuterTale (Outer! Sans) * Aftertale (After! Sans / Geno! Sans) * BeforeTale (Before! Sans/ Syno! Sans) * Echotale/UnderPatch (Gaster! Sans) * ReaperTale (Reaper! Sans) * ErrorTale (Error! Sans) * InkTale (Ink! Sans) * AlterTale * AlterFell * DarkTale Sans * PredatorTale * ArtTale (Ray) * CleanTale (Liquid soap! Sans) * VineTale * ErusinTale (Nestor! Sans) * BannTale * Tale! Sans * ChanceTale (Ace! Sans) * X-Dust * PersistTale * CennulTale * VioletTale * AtlantisTale * GloomyTale * PaintTale * DisconnectedTale * Vile! Sans (aka. CorrosiveTale) * TortureTale * TellTale * FailTale * TimeTale * AlterniaTale * A Spirits Tale * Hank Sans * SteamTale * UnderSteam * KyoriTale * KyoriFell * KyoriSwap * GZ Kyori! Sans * BrightTale * HydroTale * Dreary! Sans * SonaTale (aka. Siren) * PosiTale * AssassinTale * ApathTale * HunterTale * KingdomTale * HawaiiTale * Timeline! Sans * UnderKissy * PokeGhostTale * SchoolTale * LineTale * ScopeTale * GlitchSoul * Aster! Sans * Under Inc. * UnderSpecial * RadioactiveTale * Poostablook! Underfell Sans * UnderWisp * UnderTum * UnderTell * TaurTale * UnderDirge * GenderTale * UnderChange * Stien! Sans (UnderStein Sans) * UnderVocal * Matcha! Sans * Chai! Sans * Peppermint! Sans * UnderTrance * UnderFate * UnderTech * Deviantart! Sans * Hopeless! Sans * CrunchyRoll! Sans * Lux! Sans * BerserkTale * Anti-Glitch Sans * PTA! Sans * LoveTale * GreenTale * Suicidal! Swap Sans * Sherlock! Sans * Yandere! Sans * InverseTale * Autism Sans * Bipolar Sans * Starke! Sans * Prideful Sans * ColorTale * UnderSea * UnderShade * Bitty! Sanses * PockeTale * BandageTale * GearTale * Slush! Sans * Butterflytale * ButterflyFell * ButterflySwap * UnderMusic * EpicSwap * DreamSwap * EmpireVerse! Sans * EmpireVerse! Fell Sans * EmpireVerse! Swap Sans * EmpireVerse! Ink Sans * EmpireVerse! Error Sans * EmpireVerse! Cross Sans * EmpireVerse! Nightmare Sans * EmpireVerse! Dream Sans * EmpireVerse! Killer Sans * EmpireVerse! Dust Sans * EmpireVerse! Horror Sans * EmpireVerse! Fresh * Unic! Sans * UnderGore * Sirius * GameCube! Sans * BasteTale * DropTale * BetrayTale * Hex * AfterDust * Pavot! Sans * Chronic Codes * UnderStreet * Genocide! Sans * PumpkinTale * PumpkinFell * VacantTale * Gaster! Fell Sans * UnderIllusion * MentalTale * UnderNeon * KeyTale * DeathTale * Broken! Science * Darkness! Dream * Lime! Sans * Bara! Sans * Bara Fell SansBara Fell Sans * Bara Swap Sans * TK! Sans * R-tale * Black Soul! Sans * Ghoul! Sans * Universe! Sans * Color! Sans * Hacker! Sans * Insanity! Sans * Blueprint! Sans * Raven! Sans * Eyeball! Sans * Sakura Tea! Sans * Moku! Sans * Dark Moon! Sans * Speck! Sans * Zack Sans * Familiar! Sans * Orange! Sans * Darkside Sans * Light Sans * Dark Sans * Phantom Sans * Techno! Sans * Fox Sans * AngelSwap * Dragon! Sans * Dragon! Fell Sans * Dragon! Swap Sans * Dragon! SwapFell Sans * Orion Sans * ClockTale * Unbound! Sans * Emo Sans * Silver! Sans * GasTale * Encre! Sans * Fallacy! Sans * Suave! Sans * Jasper! Sans * Violence! Sans * ScienceFell Sans * BossTale * Jelly Sans * Drunk Sans * Drunk! Fell Sans * SilentTale * Nature! Sans * GZ!Swap Sans * GZ!SwapFell Sans * ReverAlter * TimerTale * Visc! Sans * Extinction Sans * Dayte * Accident * Incident * Baby Sans * Baby Fell Sans * Baby Swap Sans * TimeKid! Swap * TimeKid! Dream * TimeKid! Fell * TimeKid! Hell * TimeKid! Nightmare * TimeKid! Ink * TimeKid! Cross * TimeKid! Dream * TimeKid! Epic * TimeKid! Error * TimeKid! Delta * TimeKid! Horror * TimeKid! Fresh * Codex * Love! Sans * Coderunner! Sans * TallTale * ThiefTale Sans * ThiefSwap Sans * ThiefFell Sans * SavageTale * MelonFell * MelonSwap * Melon!Ink * One Punch Sans * DanceFell * Zapper Sans * MafiaSwap * MafiaSwapFell * Mizu Sans * Dr. Pepper Sans * Fuze Sans * Eggnog Sans * Lemon Sans * Cherry Blossom Sans * Black Blood Sans * Melancholy! Sans * JailTale * JailSwap * JailFell * Necros! Sans * Joker! Sans * Siren! Sans * SpinShift * Archer! Dream * Inverted Fell * X-TronicTale * HypothermiaTale * SolarTale * BlastBurnTale * ArcadeTale * ChangeTale * CelestialTale * FluffTale (aka. Ccino) * VaccantTale * ComptionFell * Sprinkle Sans * Preme! Sans * Hier! Sans * Contrast * Asthet * Glitch?Sans101 * AcerTale * LoAdInG Sans * Origami Sans * Stärkie * Plum! Sans * Økse * Belladora (aka. Bell) * Orfeo * Konto * Xen * Neirium * Kenza * Clark * CaperPen * Shortcut! Sans * Dedge * Klez (aka. Malware) * Swap! Silver * Fell! Silver * Glasses * Nomi * Inkinguera * UnderCurrent * UnderClass * UnderCraft * UnderCode * UnderCut * UnderHunter * UnderHaven * UnderGround * UnderDead * UnderIsolation * UnderInk * UnderRated! Sans * UnderEvil * UnderWitch * UnderWater * UnderWest * Not A Tale * Tale... Sans * Mad Father! Tale * LabTale * LostTale * EclipseTale * ForgetTale * AdventureTale * WoW! Sans * Post-Tale * Collapsed Kingdom Tale * ElectricTale * PuppetTale * DollTale * FaithTale * BackwardsTale * MythTale * EdgyTale * RoboTale * RevolutionTale * RainTale * NoneTale * UnderForest * ColorlessTale * ValorTale * ReverseTale Ink * Beijing Opera Tale * SpecterTale * Silence Sans * HalfTale * TemmieTale * Darkwood! Sans * ClickTale * JoseonTale * MixTale * Naj! Sans * Naj! SwapSans * Naj!Fell Sans * Naj! Dance Sans * Naj! Lucious * Naj! SwapFell Sans * Naj! Dust Sans * Naj! Outer Sans * Naj! Nightmare Sans * Naj! Fresh Sans * Naj! Ink Sans * Naj! Palette * Naj! Raven * Naj! Dream * Naj! Arcade Sans * Naj! Letter Sans * Naj! Ice Sans * Naj! Epic Sans * Naj! Killer Sans * Naj! Quill Sans * Naj! Error Sans * Naj! PaperJam * Naj! Reaper Sans * Naj! Aster * Naj! Geno * Naj! UnderHorror * Naj! Horror! * Naj! UnFresh Sans * Naj! Cross Sans * Naj! Cil Sans * Naj! Color Sans * Naj! Goth * Naj! FellSwap Sans * Naj! Xahji Sans * Locked! Sans * Orange Cream! Sans * Ruth! Sans * Mocha Cream! Sans * ProtectorTale * KeeperTale * ScaleTale * UnderFamiliars * Power! Sans * AfterKiller * EchoFlower! Sans * UnderJudge (aka. UtoTale) * WishTale * GlamourTale * SweeTale * Bubble! Sans * SettleTale * Xahji! Sans * UnderHorror * Quill! Sans * Letter! Sans * Ember * Radier * Swap! Radier * Fell! Radier * Yiang * Tenpatch * Stain * Stroke (aka. Pursuit) * Hope! Sans * Masbub * Lurro * Nyala * Debug * Rem * Nava * Dendo * Daydream * Despair * Hela * Cassis * Rebirth * Vision * Blackhole * Atra * Ouller * Ghastly Pale * Covet * Aglaia * Leila * Bane * HollyBerry * Neirum * Rotten Tint * Chono * Karma * Sitka * Rouge * Orient * Musk * Oscar * Raint * Daty * Moon! Sans * Sun Sans * Callisto * Moon Light! Sans * MoonLightTale * Lunala! Sans * Lucan Fury! Sans * RevertTale * RevertSwap * RevertFell * RevertSwapFell * RevertFellSwap * RevertDust * Unknown Corrupted Sans * Corrupted! Sans * Corruption! Sans * Demonic! Sans * HeavenHell * Moku * Underswap Moku * Underfell Moku * TwinTale * WildTale (Tale of Wilderness) * EnderTale * ChronicleTale * EnderFell * Anti-Error * ReLoad * UnderPath * GenoHope * BursTale * Reverse ReaperTale * RefuseTale * SnowFall * PlaybackTale * UnderLie * SwapOut * Mr. Error (don't confuse it as Error Sans) * Color Glitch! Error * Cyan! Sans * RagnarTale * OppositeTale * Smash Bros! Sans * Under.exe * SoulFell * SoulTale * Template * Insomnia! Sans * Pale! Sans * SardonicTale * Grimm!Sans * Sona (from UnderPain) * SnoopTale * ParaVerse! Sans * EraTale * Cat! Sans * Cotton Candy! Sans * Shattered! Dream * YingYangTale * ChocoTale * Destroyer! Sans * Corrupted Cross * Corrupted Ink * Broken Soul! Sans * Mystic! Adarna Sans (aka. SorceryMythTale) * EliteTale * MutanTale * UnderDarkness * UnderTerror * AnimaTale * RaveTale * NinjaTale * UnderMyth * MythTale * Sphinx! Sans * Unicode! Sans * SinTale * DescendTale * ShiningTale * ShiningSwap * ShiningFell * HelaTale * UnderDepth * UnderTomb * HappyTale * UnderTop * FunTale * HopeTale * Hobo! Error * Fresh Sans(UnderFresh! Sans - 2 versions) * Freak Fortress 2 * Science Sans (aka. Sci Sans) * Mad-Sci (aka.Mad Scientist Sans) * Gamer! Sans * Ghost! Sans * TimeKid! Sans * Fatal Error (Fatal! Error Sans) * SwapFell!Shattered! Sans (aka. Viper) * NewTale * TreasureTale * SufferTale * UnderTunes (aka. Keyboard! Sans) * GenderBent! Error * GenderBent! Fell (aka. Edgi) * GenderBent! Fresh * GenderBent! Swap * FruitTale (Melon! Sans) * Blue Screen * Fnaf! Sans * Vacation! Sans * UnderBless (aka. BluBlu) * BlightTale * Jester * Chikara!Sans * ForbiddenTale * UnderWar * CyborgTale * Galatic HorrorTale * BeatTale * CreepyTale * UnderScramble * Tales from the Jurassic * RussianTale * FreakTale * Sudden changes * We Finna Box * JapanTale * Hard Mode! Sans * DeltaRune * UnderTale the Musical * Fallen Stars! Sans * TS! Underswap * TS! SwapFell * PaperJam's Daycare (Daycare PJ and Kinder Sans) * Painted Plummet * TuberTale * Tales of the Cloud * Destroyed Indie Titles * SmashTale * Infinite Imaginations * UnderTroll * FortTale * Bullet Blitz * CartoonTale * Endless Debt * Harmonic Dysfunctions * MineTale * ConnectionTale * Painted Plummet (summit) * ToonTale * Swapped Imaginations * PastaTale (aka. CreepypastaTale) * Worldwide Breakdown * Overtime * IndieTale * Dissonant Harmonies * A Tale of Quality * Different Topic * Destroyed Realities * PeloTale * RegularTale * Youtube's Dark Age * SpongeDust * SpongeDustSwap * Sonic Adventure Grounded * Empty Hell * Dark!Sans * PhotoNegative! Sans * Firewall Sans * IXOZ Sans * LastTale * EndTale * BlueScreen! Sans * What!Tale * FutureTale * Hate!Sans * ReaperSwap * Time! Sans * Negative Sans * King Multiverse * AlphaTale * Kin! Sans * MemoryTale * MemoryFell * MemorySwap * PlunderTale * Undercrop[?] * ApocalypseTale * UnderSwap! Ink (aka. Eraser) * UnderSwap! Error (aka. Reboot) * UnderSwap! Nightmare (aka Halluciv! Sans) * UnderSwap! Cross * Underswap! Goth * UnderSwap! Palette * UnderSwap! Geno (aka. Holo) * UnderSwap! Reaper (aka. Harvest) * UnderSwap! Dream (aka. Marvul) * Underswap! Dust * MirrorTale * TribalTale * TribalFell * TribalSwap * TribalSwapFell * SeventhTale * BadTimeTale * SwapLust * Punk Sans * UnderDecay * High School! Sans * High School! Fell Sans * High School! Swap Sans * High School! FellSwap Sans * HighSchool! SwapFell Sans * UnderVirus (Xans) * Digitale * Disbelief!UnderSwap! Sans * DaftTale * DaftFell * DaftSwap * CurseTale * Dre! Sans (aka. Thugly Sans) * ZephyrTale * DustSwap * DustSwap!DustTrust! Sans * StoryFell * Storyswap * AfterEcho * ComaTale * Mer-skeleton Sans (aka. MermaidTale) * Mer-skeleton Fell Sans (aka. MermaidFell) * Mer-skeleton Swap Sans (aka. MermaidSwap) * Mer-skeleton FellSwap Sans (aka. MermaidFellSwap) * Mer-skeleton SwapFell Sans (aka. MermaidSwapFell) * Lamia! Sans (aka. Naga Sans or Corny) * Lamia! Fell Sans (aka. Naga Fell Sans or Coral) * Lamia! Swap Sans (aka. Naga Swap Sans or Pygmy) * Lamia! SwapFell Sans (aka. Naga SwapFell Sans or Mamba) * Lamia FellSwap Sans (aka. Naga FellSwap Sans) * Lamia! Error Sans * Lamia! Ink Sans * Lamia! Horror Sans * Lamia! Cross Sans * Lamia! Reaper Sans * Lamia! Hoop Sans * Lamia! Lust Sans * Lamia! Geno Sans * Lamia! Outer Sans * Maniac! sans * TerrorReflect! Sans * MirrorManic! Sans * NightWeaver Sans * A Tale of Quality * NeutralTale * Bill 404 Sans * BalanceTale * Voodoo! Sans * VocaTale * Zoo!Sans * Z-Sans * Zeno! Error Sans * LoveTale * LoneTale * LaterTale * King Julien! Tale * GB Fell sans * GameTale * Fates Disrupted * FallenTale * Forgotten Throwbacks * ForgottenTale * Fear of feelingTale * Five Nights At UnderTale * Darkness-Sans * Dark 404 sans * Deceit!Sans * DeltaRacer * DeltaFell * QuarterSpin * WarTale * WiggleTale * WoFshift * White Code Sans * Error!Cross Sans * Error!Dtale!Sans * ERROR1 Sans * Endred sans * ExtinctTale * RampanTale * RainbowTale * Twitchy Timeloop * Reaper! Gaster Sans * TerraTale * Yeet sans * UnderCop * UnderCook * UnderRacer * Und rt le * UndeadTale * UnderBetterSwap * UnderStory * Undershot * UnderSale * UnderStuck * UnderSwitchedTale * UpperTale * Paraverse! Sans * Pestilence!Sans * Inferno!Sans * Infinity!Sans * IXOZ Sans * ImprovementZill Sans * ImmortalityTale * Ink!Dtale!Sans * Oof!Sans * Omnipotential! Z-Sans * OmniBreaker! Sans * OrbTale * Outer!DeterminaTale * Overtale (Undertale Reversed) * Player-sans * Apollyon Sans * AppleFell * Afraid! Sans * Anomaly!Sans * Animated Fables * AmalgamTale * SAVEPOINT!Sans * Fell!Dtale!Sans * Swap!Dtale!Sans * Dustswap!Dusttrust! Sans * Dust Determinatale Sans * DimensionTale * Code Soul!Sans * AnimaTale * UnderBreach (aka. Axiome! Sans) * Wolf! Sans * Wolf! Fell Sans * Wolf! Swap Sans * Wolf! FellSwap Sans * Wolf! SwapFell Sans * Werewolf! Sans * Werewolf! Fell Sans * Werewolf! Swap Sans * Werewolf! SwapFell Sans * Werewolf! FellSwap Sans * UnderLast * Sprite! Sans * Cil * Broken! Error * Broken! Ink * Sans.EXE * Swaptale (Neutral) * Swaptale (Genocide) * Swapswap * SpongeTale * OuterSwap * AquaTale * RoyalTale * Flare! Sans * Negativetale * ClockworkTale * RedBerry! Sans * Underhoop (aka. Hoop! Sans) * AngelTale * AngelFell * AngelSwap * Demon! Sans * TD! Sans * UltraTale * Golden! Sans * Ghost Rider! Sans * Player! Sans * OuterTale!Error * ShadowTale * Venom Sans * SonicTale * OuterSwapFell * NightTale (aka. UnderNight Sans) * AstralTale * Ice! Sans * UnderPocalypse * UnderToad * MarioSwap (aka. ToadSwap) * MarioFell (aka. ToadFell) * Fusiontale (aka. Sunny) * FnafTale * SpongeFell * UnderLoid! Sans * UnderControl * Shadow Fallen! Sans * Virus! Sans * Crayon * LoveBall! Ink * InsaneTale * Nyx * NexTale * Anti God! sans * Anti-Virus! Sans * Futuristic! Sans * ButtonTale * UnderBond * UnderGallery * FarmTale * UnderNovela * TimeTale * DisTale * MurderTale * UnderTerror * UnderCute * WrongTale * EraTale * UnderCover * SecuriTale * PergeTale * Fawful! Sans * Creaser! Sans * HollowTale * Mecha-Sans * UnderCove * FairyTale * RoseTale * RoseFell * Joy! Sans * Sadness! Sans * Anger! Sans * Disgust! Sans * Fear! Sans * UnFresh! (aka. Fell Fresh) * SpecterTale * FlowerTale * Sans...? * YanBerry Sans (aka. Yandere Blueberry) * Abyss! Sans * KatanaTale * KatanaSwap * KatanaFell * HorrorSwap * UnderFresh (fresh! Sans) * Mourning! Sans * Seraphim! Sans / Omega! Sans * MafiaTale (Mafia! Sans) * DanceTale * StoryShift (King! Sans) * AlterTale (Alter! Sans) * LittleTale (Little! Sans) * Nerd sans * PhobiaTale * UnderBlackout (Neo! Sans) * GoreTale * Star Sans! Fusion! Sans * Hunter Sans * CyberFell * CyberSwap * CyberTale * CyberHorror * CyberPaint! Palette * Trickster! Geno (aka. Lolli) * Trickster PaperJam (aka. Sour Power Straws) * Trickster! UnderSwap! Sans (aka. SugarBerry) * TricksterTale (aka. Ketchup) * TricksterFell (aka. Cherry) * Trickster! Ink (aka. Skittles) * Trickster! Fresh * Trickster! Dream (aka. Konpieto) * Trickster! Gaster Sans (aka. Licorice) * Trickster! OuterTale Sans (aka. Cotton Candy) * Trickster! ClusterTale Sans (aka. Fruit Punch) * Trickster!Soda Sans (aka. Pop Rocks) * Trickster!Error (aka. Sweat Hearts) * Trickster!Nightmare (aka. Squeeze Candy) * Trickster!UnderVerse (Trickster!Cross aka. S'mores) * Trickster!Reaper (aka. Black Licorice) * Trickster!SwapFell (aka. RazzBerry) * Trickster!Horror (aka Strawberry?) * Trickster!Dust (aka. Grape sans) * Trickster Hate!Sans (aka. Smile Dip?) * Trickster!Unknown Sans * Trickster! Bird! Sans (aka. gummi) * Trickster! Lust Sans * Trickster! Underfell! Ink (aka. Sweet Heat) * Trickster!Lavender Sans * Trickster! Big top tale Sans (aka. Fun dip Duo) * Trickster!Gen (aka. Ribbons) * Trickster! Evil Sans (aka. Gummy Bear) * Evil! Sans * FadeTale * Lavender! Sans * Crazy! Error * Crazy! Sans * DustFell * DustFellSwap * DustSwapFell * DustTrust! Fellswap! Sans * DustTrust! Swapfell! Sans * Hate! Sans * Re-Fresh Sans (aka. Fresh Error) * FreshSwap * SueTale * UnderPortal * Onyx! Sans * Search! Sans * AxeTale * Shattered! Sans * UnderMon * FellMon * SwapMon * Glados! Sans * Inkiper * Sipher * UnderHell * Gaster! Ink * Kruger Sans * Eyeless Sans * Vampire! Sans * Vampire! Fell Sans * Vampire! Swap Sans * Limbo Sans * MettaTale * SanityTale * UnderMask * Mono! Sans * MonoSwap * AlterFell Sans * AlterSwap * SodaPop (SodaPop! Sans) * Kaz * RebornTale * RebornFell * RebornSwap * DesperateTale * HungerTale * Lanten! Sans * PuppyTale * MobTale * Seraphim!Dtale!Sans * Seraphim! Sans * AshTale * Ganz (Gz! Sans) * GZswap * Error! Ganz * CorruptTale * PapyTale * UnderFeels * UnderSteam * HavenTale * HavenFell * HorrorFell * Flowey Possession! Sans * HungerTale (aka. BaconTale) * EpicTale * QuantumTale (Quantum! Sans) * /Babybones/ * ChristmasTale * HolloweenTale * HorrorTale (Horror! Sans aka. Slasher) * /Corrupt Beast Sans/ * Gaster Blaster Sans * UnderWorld * WorldFell * SwapWorld * SwapFell * OverTale (Over! Sans aka. Human Sans) * Killer! Sans * DustTale (Dust! Sans) * AsylumTale (Asylum! Sans) * AsylumFell * UnderLust (Lust! Sans) * UnderVirus (Virus! Sans) * NegaTale (Nega! Sans) * UnderDeal (File.DealSans.exe) * /ElementTale/ (Master! Sans) * OuterFell * MafiaTale (Mafia! Sans) * Pokemon Trainer Sans (aka. TrainerTale Sans) * LustFell * Paradoxed reality * Switch over * FantasyTale Sans * UnderKeep Sans * UnderAsure * Paper Crane! Sans * ToxicTale * ToxicSwap * Core! Sans * Alter!Reaper * AmalgaTale * MSTtale3k * MajoraTale * SugarTale Sans * UnderRock * Timekeeper! Sans * R&M Sans * Gradient * NightmareTale Sans * Tone! Sans * Sandra * Sans!Loss of Control * Whovian! Sans * UnderVoid * Brontobyte (SciFell Fusion) * Reset! Sans * PaperJam (aka. PJ) * FlowerFell * ChessTale * UnderKeep * CatTale * CatFell * CatSwap * UnderSail * StorySpin * Spinned Fate! Sans * HELP_Tale * ErrorFell * HandPlates * HardTale * Fresh Ink * Pallete * EpicTale * Ennard! Sans * StorySwap * OtherTale * Underfell PaperJam * Underfell! Ink (aka. Canvus) * Underfell! Error * Underfell! Geno * Underfell! Reaper * Fell Cross * Fell! Palette * Fell! Goth * Fell! Blueprint * Blueprint * BATIM Sans * Sai * GemCluster Sans * Imaginary BF! Sans * CasinoTale * Code! Sans * RepoTale * Inky * Goth * UnderSkulls * FellSkulls * SwapSkulls * MTT Sans * Metaltale * AsunderTale * RedSwap (aka. Raspberry) * RedFell * CrystalTale (Crystal! Sans) * StoryFell * Ask Frisk and Company (Meme Lord Sans) * RIFT_Tale (Rift!Sans) * UnderMemories (Memory!Sans & Flashback!Sans) * UnderHypnosis (Hypno! Sans) * SwapTale * /Fatal_Error/ * PaperJam * /Blue Screen/ * DreamTale (Dream! Sans) * Seraphim!Fell!Sans * SpiriTale * Evo-Experiment: Psychic Sans * MisTale * Quill * /Bill!Sans/ * Reverse-Falls Sipher! Sans (aka.Will Sans) * GenderSwap * UnderBend (GenderBend Sans) * DemiTale * DemiFell * DemiSwap * Under(her)Tail * SoulTale (Soul! Sans) * SolarTale Sans * UnderPray (Pray! Sans) * Ultra-Sans * UnderPants (SANESSS) * Badly Drawn Sans * /FableTwister/ * DragonTale * AUD!Sans * Blank!Sans * PokeTale * Delta!tale Sans * StoryShift * AlphaMono!Sans * InuTale * Underswap MH * Inverted Fate * Universe! Sans * AlterSwap * SansTale (Sans! Sans) * Cheshire Cat! Sans (from WonderTale/UnderLand) * SixBones * UnderSwap: Super Sigma * Glitch!Sans * GlitchTale * Slender Fortress * SCPtale * SolarTale * MarioTale * MajoraTale * MSTTale3k * NegativeTale * Neko!Sans * CandyTale (aka. Taffy! Sans) * CandySwap (aka. Muffin! Sans) * CandyFell * CreateTale (Create! Sans) * Reverse ReaperTale * Red Sans * DogTale * Lost Sans * Contaminated Sans * Timber * Grey * UnderChaser * FellChaser * SwapChaser * FellSwapChaser * SamaraiTale * Draky Sans * Akumatale (aka. Unknown! Sans) * Deleted! Sans * FictionChange * Nightmare (Nightmare! Sans) * GatherTale * Greyscale * GemTale * Changes in Reality * Holidays of Future Passed * The Thought * UnderBreach * YouTube Poop * KyanpuTale * If UnderTale Was Realistic * SwapFell Sans (3 Different Sanses) * error404sans * OCtale * OmegaTale * MafiaFell * TwistedTale * UnderVerse (X-Event aka. Cross! Sans) * StorySwapFell * UnderFail * Stitches * SkyTale! Sans * Inverted Fate! Sans * EverTale! Sans * Determinatale (DTale!Sans) * SailorTale (Sailor Sans) * Twisted Rotation! Sans * UnderCross! Sans * PairSwitch Sans * UnderTale Corrupted Justice! Sans * JumbledTale Sans * TaleTwist Sans * UnderTale Pretty Cure! (Cure Sans) * NologicTale Sans * Cross Fusion! (Cross Core! Sans) * ??? ( Cross Alpha! Error ) * Broken! Sans * StrandedTale Sans * Brotherhood * Twistplot * UnderTale reshuffled * ShiftedTale * Melangetale * scratch! sans Gallery Sans.png|Sans|link=https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ GasterBlaster.png|Sans' Gaster Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster RPG Maker VX Ace - Sans Overworld Pack.png|Sans overworld sprites Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.05.43 AM.png|Sans' fanon Overworld Sprite Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.05.49 AM.png|Sans' Canon Overworld sprite Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Skeleton Category:Lawful Good Category:Depressed